An antifouling property is one of performance required in optical members typified by optical films such as an antireflection film for a display, an antireflection film for a touch panel and the like. Specific examples of the points on which prime importance is placed in the antifouling property include a fingerprint adhering property and a fingerprint removing property. That is, in the optical members, since optical properties to be intrinsically exhibited are deteriorated due to fouling through fingerprint-adhering or fouling remaining after removing fingerprints, performance, in which a fingerprint adhering property is low and if the fingerprints adhere, they are easily wiped out, is required.
Further, as an improvement in the antifouling property of the optical member is required increasingly, the reproducibility of the evaluation of the antifouling property itself becomes important. For example, in a patent document 1, an artificial fingerprint liquid for quantitatively evaluating the antifouling property, the fingerprint adhering property or the fingerprint removing property of the surface of an optical disc with high reproducibility.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3745317 (paragraph 0006, 0007)